Dominion Academy
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Welcome To Dominion Academy, Here We Train The Future Soldiers of the Dominion. Contains OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome To the Dominion Infantry Training, For the Next year you well Work Vigorously, Put your Life on the Line, Give up Free Well And Much More, If Anyone Wants to Back out Say so Now."

The Room stayed Silent .

" Okay Then, For Now You Well All Go through The Same Tests and Procedures Too Decided Which Program is best for you, Marine, Marauder or Reapers. If at Any Time You Which too Drop Out of Training Click the Green button on Your Alarms 4 Times. Any Questions?. Alright Everyone Follow the Green Indicator Lights to the Shooting Range Where We well Teach you Children How to shoot. Dismissed!"

I step out of the Room with the other Recruits With my Marine Like Suit on but Not as Thick and Actually Teal in Color, As I walked to the Shooting Range with Everyone Else Some Guy Came up to me, He was Wearing the Same Uniform I was and Had Green Eyes and Black Hear. "I am So Excited for this Training, I knew When I Was 4 I would become A Dominion Reaper." The Really Excited Person said. "What About you why are you here?, I'm Tom By the Way." The other Recruit Said to me.

"Shadow and I Was Always Told by my Friends and Family and Almost Everyone That I would be A Great Marine" I Reply.

"Well I Guess it's the Brown Hair and the Blue Eyes of Yours" Tom States.

We Arrived at the Shooting Range A few Minutes later, Are Shooting Guide Corporal Lee Went through the Procedures for Reloading and Using Each Weapon, After about 20 Minutes of Harassment He Handed us all a TD-152 Pistol the Official Weapon of the Reaper and Asked us all to Fire 1 Shot at the Target.

I Steadied the Weapon Looked down the Sights and Fired one Shot at the Target, Getting Close to the Bulls Eye I was Quite please However the Corporal Probably would have been Quite Displeased but was Busy Yelling at the Recruit Further down the Line And Assigning him to Run 5 Laps around the Training Facility. For Reference It took 20 Minutes to get the Hole Tour of the Place On the Dominion Hyper Rail that Travels about 70 MPH.

" Dismissed!" Corporal Lee Said to the Clearly Frightened Recruit, As The Recruit Left Corporal Lee Inspected all of are Shots Criticizing Everyone's, As He came up to Mine I was Ready for the Criticism however he just looked at me and said, "You Ever Shoot Before?"

"No Sir!" I Replied

"Why Not?" He asked to Test me.

"Dominion Laws Forbid All Civilians from Owning or Shooting Guns unless The Said Individual become A Marshall or Deputy." I Reply

"I See." Corporal Lee Said.

"After This Pitiful Shooting I am Sure you all need time to Recover from the Sorry Excuses of Soldiers you are So Follow the Green Lights to the chamber Ahead and Report Back to General Mark Wright field At O 200 Hours Tomorrow, Dismissed!.

I Walked out of the Shooting Range And I hear Tom Say Something to me. "Hah Pitiful Aim, I hit The Outer Ring Dang it!, Most of the other Recruits couldn't even hit the Target." Tom Complained. As We All Entered the Chamber The Door Behind us Shut and the Room Became Bright with Red Lights.

"What The! What's Going ON!" A Recruit to my Left Yelled

The Lights stayed on for About Two Minutes and then Shut off And the Doors Opened.

Afterwards I went to the Cafeteria to get some Rations, Tom Went back to his Quarters and Rested After the Stressful Training and Medical Examination we all went through.

I Grabbed my Rations and Sat at a Table Facing A Window, I Watched as The Unfortunate Recruit got Chased by Simulated Zealots too Help him Run Faster, The Guy Only was on his First Lap but Yet I could Tell He was Only Running do to the Stempeck Drug Inserted into all of are Suites.

I quickly Finished my Rations and Went to my Quarters too Sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I wake to an Alarm Going off. I Hit the Alarm Clock but to my surprise it doesn't shut off. I shoot my Eyes Open to See Red Lights Flashing Everywhere. I quickly Jump out off Bed and get into my Armor. The Intercom System Came into Life as Corporal Mark starts to Speak. "Zerg Attack wave In bound Get to Battle Stations!." I run out into the Hall way and Make my Way to the Armory to Grab an Assault Rifle from the Armory. When I enter I see Corporal Lee Standing there with a Timer and About 3 other Other Marines.

he Sees me checks his Timer and says. " 5 Minute Response Time! A Marine could get here in 45 Seconds!

5 More Recruits Run in including Tom. The Corporal again Checks his Watch and Says.

5 Minutes 30 Seconds! We Would Be Dead Already! What where you Girls Doing Playing with Dolls!, Now All of you Give me 200 Push Ups Now!

I Drop to the Floor and Start the Push Ups, More Recruits Came Running in as we where Doing the Pushups, Corporal Lee Made them do 300 Push Ups. After Everyone was Finished the Recruit that was forced to run 5 laps Yesterday Staggers In,

The Corporal Looks at his Watch and Turns to the Recruit.

"30 Minutes After the Alarm! What the Hell Took you So Long!" Corporal Lee says in a Voice that could Kill a Zergling.

The Recruit Shutters and Says "Sorry Sir I was." But he got cut off by the Corporal.

"You Where What! What was so Important that it would have Killed you to get here any sooner!" Corporal Lee Demands.

"I Was.." The Recruit Started again but Got cut off again.

"You where going to do 500 Push Ups, Great Get Started, And Take out the Stimpeck, I don't Need a Drug Addict." The Corporal says.

"Yes Sir." the Recruit says in a low Tired Voice.

"I didn't Hear That Recruit!" Corporal Lee Yells in his Ear.

"Yes Sir!" The Recruit says in an raised voice but not in a yelling Voice.

"What!" The Corporal Screams in his ear.

"Yes Sir!" The Recruit says in a Loud Yelling Voice.

The Recruit gets started on his Push Ups and the Corporal Turns to us All and Says.

"Sense this Low Life Here Can't be Bothered with us we Shouldn't be Bothered by Him, Go To the Mess Hall and Be Back here In 30 Minutes. Dismissed!.

I walk out of the Room And Catch up to Tom.

"Nice Way to Start the Morning." I say

"I Hope That's Not a Common occurrence." Tom Says Back

"Lets Hope." I say.

We Entered the Area with the Red Lights and Again it Closed on us,

"What is the Purpose of this room?" I ask him wondering if he knew.

"I don't know, Maybe some sort of Scanner or Weapon detector." He says Back.

After 1 Minute it Opens and we all proceed to the Mess Hall. We Grab Standard rations and Sit down. As we Sit down another Recruit this time a guy with Black hair and Hazel Eyes Sits down next to us. These Rations are Horrible. He says as he sits down.

There's Nothing else we can eat. I say.

"It would Taste Better in Small Little Black Ashes," The Unknown Recruit says in aeration.

" I Can do that for you Recruit?" The Person says asking his Name.

I turn to look to see Corporal Mark standing there.

" Sean Rider Sir!" The Recruit Replies.

"Here Give me your Rations." Corporal Mark says.

Sean hesitantly give them to him as watches as the Corporal Burns them with a Mini Flame thrower.

"Here's your Ashes Son, Enjoy." Corporal Mark says and Walks away.

"There goes my Breakfast and Probably only meal of the Day." Sean Complains

We talk for a few more minutes but when we where talking I noticed a guy enter the Mess Hall who didn't look right. He didn't have a Teal Uniform like us or a Red Uniform like the Corporals Did.

"Who's That Guy.?" I ask

"Him, I saw that guy walking around the recruit Rest area last night but when I asked him if he was lost he didn't say anything.

"That's Strange." I say.

"Guys 5 minutes until we need to get back." Tom Says.

I pick up my Tray and walk it over to the Dispose Center where It vaporizes.

The 3 of us Walk back Talking. Getting locked into the Red room for a minute and Finally getting back to the Armory.

We Get There and the Rest of the Recruits -1 was there.

"Recruits!, Was the Last recruit In the Mess Hall.

"No Sir!" Tom Says

"You Sure?" He asks again.

"Yes Sir, No one in Gray Suites When We left sir." Tom says

Corporal Lee Walks to a Computer and Pulls up some sort of file. He Pushes the Intercom System.

Recruit Smith Report To the Armory Now!.

The Rest of you report to Corporal Wright for a Team Building Exercise. Dismissed,

We All Walk Out of the Armory and Follow the Green Indicator into the Red Light Room and Back out the same way to the Simulation Room.

As we enter a fellow Recruit goes up to the Corporal.

Sir!, What's the Reason Behind the Red Light Room?." He Asks

"Did I give you Permission To Speak Recruit!." Corporal Wright Says.

"No Sir!." The Recruit Says Realizing his Mistake.

"Now. Go Stand with the Others." Corporal Mark Wright commands.

The Recruit goes to the end of the line and The Corporal starts to Speak.

"Welcome To Simulation room 1. Here you well work together to complete Objectives. If you Die That's a lap around the base for the person who died. If You Fail the Mission, Well Just Don't fail. Alright Everyone Suit up." The Corporal explains. When he is done Some Lockers with are Name on it show up out of nowhere. I reach into mine and See That I was Playing the Roll of a Marine.

After everyone suits up the Simulation room Changes from its Grid Like State to a Flush Area, With us on top of a Elevated area,

I look around at the Fellow Recruits and I notice that Tom was Playing the Role of A Reaper and Sean was playing the Role of Mission Commander.

"Your Mission objective is too Kill the Protoss Base to the west of your Current Position." Corporal Wright Says.

"Alright Reapers run ahead and Scout, Be back in 15 minutes." Sean Says

The Reapers run off and He Turns to us.

"Alright Marines In the Bunkers for right now. When They Get Back we are marching in a Square, Reapers in Front, Marines in the Middle, Marauders in back" Sean Explains.

"Commander!, May I suggest we Leave the Reapers Here when they get back." I suggest.

"Why?" He Asks

"Incase some Zerglings show up well where at the Enemy Base." I explain

"Marine Where Going to be At the Enemy Base. Nothing is going to get through are force." Sean Says

"Yes Commander." I say

Tom and the Other Reapers get back and Explain to Sean what they Saw.

"Alright Reapers in Front, Marines in the Middle, Marauders in Back, Lets March!" Sean Commands.

"Yes Commander!" we all say.

As we where Marching I got this weird feeling. Tom was in front of me so I Said to him Quietly.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." I Say

"What do you mean?" He Saids

"I am not Sure" I say

We Arrive at the Enemy Base when suddenly the Simulation ends and the Corporals Voice Emanates around the Room.

"Simulation Failed!. Any one know why?" The Corporal Says to Sean.

"No Sir!" Sean Says.

"Really?, Shadow Knows." He says.

"I do?" I say Confused.

"Yes you do, Please Explain?" He says.

"Are Base was Destroyed by an Enemy Attack Squad." I say

"That is Correct." The Corporal says

"But We didn't see any Zerglings!" Sean says to the Corporal

"of Course you didn't. the program isn't designed to make any." he says.

"What?" Sean says.

"You must not have known about the Protoss Base to the East of your Position." the Corporal says.

"next time Scout Everywhere. Now The Responsibility odf this loss was the Commanders so Sean Please stay. The Rest of you Head to Your Quarters and Rest. Report to Me at 0 600 Tomorrow. Dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

O 600 Came by Pretty Fast and before I knew it I was in the Shooting Range with an a Gause Rifle In my Hand shooting at Stationary Targets.

"Come On Recruits! I have seen Better Shooting by Children!" Corporal Lee Yells.

I Continue to Look down my Sight and Hit the Target with about 90% of my Bullets.

Half way through the Shooting. The Corporal gave us Rocket Launchers the Marauders use.

I Look Down my Sight and Pull the Trigger. However to my Surprise it Went above my Target and Hit the Wall Behind it.

"Recruit! You Trying To Destroy the Building?!" The Corporal asks/yells.

"Sorry Sir!" I reply quickly.

"Obviously you cant Use a Launcher, Here" He says as he hands me a Pistol.

I hit my Target every time with the Pistol -1 which was the first one to move. As it turned out the Launchers had Homing so everyone hit there Targets.

Afterwards we where released to the Gym to Lift weights.

"How did not know about the Homing?" Tom asks me well where there Lifting weights

"Not sure, I just thought It was like the Rifle and Pistol" I say.

We add another 300 Pounds onto are weights and Continue to talk

"You hear about the rumor of the Red Room?" He asks.

"No I haven't." I Answer

"They Say that the Room dose Something to your Brain, Makes you more Obedient." Tom says.

"I don't think that's the case" I say

"why?" He asks

I motion with my Head to a Recruit who just exited the Area with out any authorization.

Soon Afterwards Corporal Mark Entered the Area and Had us all Come with him to Tactical Training Class.

For the Next 2 Hours I sat there and Learned about the Protoss and there Weakness and The Best way to fight a Zealot as a Marine a Marauder and A Reaper. We Also learned about Different Automated Defenses.

"So as A Marine Stimpeck can be the Difference between Life and Death!. Any Question!" Corporal Mark asks

Everyone Nods there Heads No

"Alright. Report to Corporal Lee For a War Game at 17:30. Dismissed!" Corporal Mark says in a voice that said he was impressed with us today.

I walked with Tom and Sean to the Mess Hall, When we Got there we grabed some Rations and Sat down.

"I Wonder why we have to go through that room everytime we want to go somewhere?" Tom says Aloud.

"Well Its Simple, They want to make sure your not armed." Sean says

"It's a Weapon Detector?" I ask him

"Yeah, What else could it be?" Sean asks

"Well it could many things like…" I start to say but get Cut off as the Sound of Gunfire is heard.

"what the?" Tom says.

We all Stand up, The Speaker system goes on as Corporal Mark Starts to Talk. "All Personal Stay where you are until we say other wise. We are doing some Weapon Testing much needed Weapon Testing."

"Yeah, I doubt that's what's going on" Tom says.

Tom starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"I'm going to go get Answers" Tom Says as he walks out.

Sean Looks at me and then Follows him.

I sit down again at the Table and start to type some Letters on my Wrist Indicator.

"Your Friends are going to get themselves Kicked out or Maybe Even Killed." A Voice Says."

I Look up as some guy Sits Down Across from me.

"I'm Sure they well be Fine. Sean is top in are class for CQC, And Tom has okayish Aim." I say.

"Yes But you're the Sharp Shooter of the Group." He Says

"How did you know that.?" I asked

"Lieutenant Steven M Williams. Security at this Nice Establishment." He says.

"I have seen you Shoot on the Camera. Thanks For Blowing up that Camera with the Launcher." He says.

"Wait? There was A Camera where my Rocket impacted? I say

"yeah, There are Cameras Everywhere." He Reply's.

"Really!, Cloaking Device?" I ask

"Yeah, We Can only Cloak Small things." He says.

"Intresting." I say

"yeah, Anyway See you at the War Game." He says as he starts to get up.

"Your team are who we are Going up Against?" I say

"Your Quite Observant." he says and Gets up and Walks out of the room.

A few Minutes later the Speaker Comes on and Corporal Lee comes on and tells us everything is clear.

With the Restrictions cleared I walked to my quarters to rest before the War Game.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it I was Standing in the Forest with my Riffle, I listened as Corporal Mark explained the Rules.

"Your in Teams of 10s, Different groups well use different areas of the Establishment, Your Weapons are Modified to Fire tranquilizer Rounds, Your Suites are monitoring your Alertness, As soon as it Detects your Unconscious you are Eliminated. Any Questions?"

We all Nod are heads No and the Corporal continues.

"Alright, This may be just a War Game but I want Everyone to Act like it is a Real Battle, Good Luck, Begin the Match."

I Look at my Interface on my Arm and it shows the name of all 20 people still in the Game.

"We should Separate, they are highly trained and can probably kill us all quickly if where in a large group" The Recruit Behind me suggests.

We all Agree and Walk off in are own Directions.

About 20 minutes later I take a look at the Interface, it read 9 People on the Security team and 8 Recruits still in game, I continue to walk through the Thick Forest listening for any sign of somebody. My Gray Ear Piece Communicator goes off as I get a Communication from Tom. "Hey, I am in the Forest South of the Start Area, There are 2 passed out Recruits." Toms Voice said over the Communicator, "According to my Ear Piece there are only 2 recruits down right now, Do you See the Security officer who was Knocked out?" I ask

"Negative, Something Doesn't Feel right about this." Toms Voice came over the Communicator

"Alright, I am West of the…" I Stop saying as I hear A sound Like Foot Prints,

"Someone's Close." I say as I turn off the Communicator

I hear the Steps again to the East Approaching, I Ready My Gauss Rifle and Point it in the General Direction of the Noise. I put my finger on the Trigger and pull it half way back so I could fire Faster. I see A Figure and I Fire, Hitting a tree. The Guy rounds the Corner Quickly with his Pistol Drawn and Aims, He stops aiming and says, "Dang it Dude you almost Knocked me out". I relax some when I hear the Voice, It was Sean.

"Dude you're the first person I have Seen sense the group separated." I say

"I wish I could say the same, I ran into one of the Security Guards and would have been Knocked out if his Rifle didn't Jam." He says.

"I got a message from Tom, He found the 2 recruits to the south of the starting Position" I say to him.

"If they are traveling in a group they well probably still be in the south." Sean reply's thinking of Battle Tactics

"Probably, Any Idea where anyone else is?" I ask.

"No, I think someone is in the…" Sean starts to say but stops when he hears a Bush move.

We Lift are Rifles and Look around, I scan the area and see a tiny amount of Red in a bush, I fire my Rifle and check the Indicator to see that I got Officer Charcoal.

" Nice shot." Sean Says

"Thanks, We should probably get out of here, the rest of the security team well show up soon." I say

"agreed" Sean Responds and walks North.

I Head south and continue to walk.

I walk About 30 more Minutes and I check my Indicator as I watch the numbers drop to 4 Security and 3 Recruits,

I get a message from Tom As I walk through the Forest with no Trace of Anyone,

"Hey, I found someone, They are acting a little strange, I think I can get him," Tom Says. I hear Gauss Riffle Fire and Tom Speaks, I got him. I am somewhere in the Northern part of the Forest close to the…" Tom is interrupted as I hear more Gauss Rifle Fire.

"Tom?" I say

I look at my Indicator and see the Number Drop on the recruit count list,

I hit a side Button and Pull up the List of who's left, the Voice on my Interface starts Talking.

" Security

Jacob Smith

Mason Price

Steven Williams

Recruits

Sean Rider

Shadow Dark"

I nod my head in understanding and I Contact Sean through the Air Communicator

"Sean, What's your status?" I ask

"I am fine but I heard some Gauss Rifle Fire a minute ago, was that you?" He asks

"No, That was Tom. We are outnumbered and there are some Security members near your Position." I say

"Alright I well Stay on Guard, There's a River located by me are you located close…" Gun Fire is heard and then I hear Sean's Voice again. " All 3 of them are here. Dude, Good Luck, Win this, Its up to You." he says. I then hear more Gun Fire and the Communicator goes silent, I check my Panel Again and My fear was Right it was only me left, However Sean was able to take out a Guard. My Communicator fires up as I start to hear a Voice. "Shadow this is Lieutenant Williams, I know you can hear me, There are only 1 of you and 2 of us, we have way more training then you, do everyone else a favor and surrender, I well hold on to this Communicator so send me a message with your Location. "

I stand there for a Minute Trying to think of some way to possibly come out on top, I had an Idea but it would be Tricky, if I am going to win I need to Take them out using Stealth and not in the traditional Walk see and Shoot method. I drop my Rifle on the Ground in a Wide Open area and look around. I Find a small pond and take up my Position.

10 minutes later I hear Foot Steps and I go into the pond so I am completely hidden, I see Security officer Price walk past the Pond, after he passes I jump out of the Pond and get a tranquilizer in his back.

I Scan the area quickly for Lieutenant Williams and I found him, When I felt his Rifle on the Back of my Head. "Step Forward." He Orders

I do as he says and I put my hands in the Air

"Put the Gun on the Ground and Kick it away" He instructs

I do as he says again

"Turn around" he again commands

I turn and Look right at him

"Impressive Technique, Tell me how where you able to stay and see underwater for that long" he questions

"Stimpeck" I say

"ah, Improved Performance." He says

I see his Finger Tense And I quickly Step Forward Surprising him and Knock the Gun out of his Hand and into the Pond and Throw a Punch at his Face.

He quickly recovers and Gets into a Fighting Stance.

I get into my Learned CQC Stance and I stare at him

he Stares at me in the Eyes and Says

" You shouldn't have done that Kid"  
he Quickly Steps Forward and Try to Land A Blow to my Head which I dodge by stepping back quickly, he then Tries to Kick me in the Face but I again Stepped Back and this time Side Stepped and Grabbed him, I tried to Throw him into a tree but he Somehow Reversed the Grip and Threw me into the Ground, He Try to Kick me in the Face but I Roll out of the Way and Jump up. "I have way more Experience then you do Kid, This can only end one way." Steve says and quickly moves Forward and to the Side and Grabs me and Starts to Choke Me, as I was Running out of Breath I managed to Kick Him and Break Free,

I Try to hit him with a Round Kick but He Quickly Steps jumps back.

"This has been Fun but I think I well End this now."

Steve Quickly steps forward and Knocks my Feet from Under me, Before I can React he Kicks me in the Shin and Lands a Power Full Kick to my Head,

I am now laying on the Ground Looking up at Trees as the World is Spinning around me, I cant move from the Dizziness and I see Steve Appear in my Vision, "You have learned a lot about CQC, however you have much to learn." He Says. He then Pulls the Pistol from his Side and Throws it to the Ground and Kicks me one last Time Knocking me out.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my Eyes Slowly as I come to my Senses, What Happened?. I think to myself as my Vision Clear I see the Dark Forest and my Memory's from the War Game come back to me.

"I should have know better then to Engage in a CQC Match with a Seal" I say to myself as I get off the Ground. I touch my Suite interface and check what was on the screen. Exercise Completed, All Personal Report to the Medical Bay upon getting this Message. the interface read. I see this and decide to check the Time. Reading 02:00 I see that most personal would be asleep. I then Check my GPS Coordinates and Distance from the Academy, I was A proximity 10 miles out and Had to go North. Easier said then Done at this time of Night. I Use The GPS as a Compass and align my self with the Direction of the Academy. I take a Step Forward and I step on something. Surprised I moved my Foot and Reached Down. I grab the Object and quickly realize that it was one of the Pistols used in the War Game, I fiddle with the gun for a Second and the Flashlight activates. Memories from Last night come up again and I let a Small Smile out and Say to myself "Thanks Lieutenant Williams" Using the Light as A Guide I started my trek through the Forest. About an Hour Later I reached the Academy, As I enter the Establishment I Put the Pistol in my Holster and Walk to the Medical Bay, As I was Walking I walked through the Red Room, as the Red Room Lights Activated the Pain in my Head Increased probably from the Lights and the Concussion the Lieutenant gave me. after 5 Minutes of being in there I continue to the Medical Bay, I arrive in the Medical Center and there was one Medic there who was sitting behind a Desk Doing Paper Work. She was About 5'6 and had Brown Hair, She was Wearing a Standard Medic Suit. As the Automatic Door Closes She Looks over and Notices me. She Turns the Lights on using a button next to her. "What Can I do for you?" She Asks

"I was Told to report here after the War Game." I stated

"Ah, So you're the Last Recruit, What's your name?" She Says.

"Shadow" I say as I sit down in one of the Medical Chairs

"Alright Recruit Shadow I am Doctor Wright" She says as She Starts A Computer Scan.

The Results Came through and she look at them. "How Did you Get that Concussion?" She Asked.

"Well I Tried to take the Last Security Officer out using CQC" I say

"Ah, Yes, Steve was a little banged up as well when he came in" She says.

"Well you have a Concussion but other then That I don't see anything, Wait…" She says as she Looks at the Scan Results.

"Problem?" I asked

"No. You Have a Concussion" She says as She Grabs the Medic Gun and Fires its Ray on me.

"There you go. Good as new." She says

"Thanks Doc" I say as I get up out of the Chair.

"No Problem, You might want to stop by the Armory on your way back to your quarters." She Responded

I look at her Strangely and she Gestures to the Pistol I still had on my Hip.

I Nod and Walk out of the Medical Bay.

5 minutes of walking and 2 minutes in the Red Room I arrive in the Armory

As I walk In I was Surprised that the Lights where Still on. I start walking to the Lockers when I hear a Voice to my Right, " What are you doing here Son?" I turn and See Corporal Mark who was going through the Gauss Rifles.

"Sir!" I say as I stand ready for Orders.

"At Ease?" He says.

I go back to Standing as I was Before.

"You didn't answer my question son." he says.

"I came to put a Pistol Back into the Locker." I say

" Ah you still have one then, A lot of the Recruits came back without one" He states

"Mine actually ended up in the Swamp, I picked up Lieutenant Williams on my way back." I say.

"You picked up his?" He say

"Yes Sir." I say

" No wonder Steve needed a new Pistol when he got back" the Corporal says.

I walk up to the Pistol Locker and Open it, I put the Pistol back and close it.

"Sir. What time to I report to you?" I ask

"You Report to me for the War Game Debriefing at 08:00" The Corporal says as he continues to aspect the Gauss Rifles

"Yes Sir." I say as I check my Interface and see its 03:30

I walk out of the Room and head to my quarters. As I round the Corner of the Section to my Quarters I see Sean Sitting in the Lounge Close to the Recruit quarters

He Sees me and Waves to me, I walk in and Sit down next to him.

"Hey Dude, I see you finally made it back" He says

"Yeah, Quite hard Navigating the Forest at night." I say

"Yeah, It took me an Hour and a Half to find my way back" He says.

"It only took me an Hour, I used the Light on the Pistol to avoid running into anything" I say.

"you had a Pistol?, When I Woke up the Security Team had Taken my Equipment" He says

"I found one on the Ground" I say

"ah, So how many of the Guys did you take out?" He asks

" Just the one, You Actually took one of the 3 guys out." I say

"Really? I didn't think I hit anybody" Sean says

"Yeah, All I had left was Price and Williams" I Say

"Who did you take out?" He asks

"Price." I say

"Ah, Well we have the Debriefing in about 4 hours so I think I well try to get back to sleep." He Says

"Same here." I say as we get up.

I walked back to my quarters and Went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dominion Academy Chapter 6

Star Craft is property of Blizzard Entertainment and I have no infuriation with them at all so the only thing I own is the Story and most of the characters

"Recruits you failed the War Game, If those where Real Rebels you would have been Killed." Corporal Mark Says

"Now I talked to the Security Team and they told me where each of you need to improve, After I inform you of your mistakes you well work on that on your own for 2 hours then I want you to meet me back here for testing too see if you have improved, And if you haven't improved, well lets just say you better have improved in your skills

"Alright lets begin,"

"Recruit Shadow go get some Breakfast. Report back at 14:00, Dismissed" Corporal Mark says to me

"sir?" I say surprised

"Did you not hear your Orders Recruit?" he asks looking at me

"Yes Sir!" I say and walk out of the Armory

After the door closes I check my Interface and see the current time is 08:30

I walk through the Hallways and stop in the Red Room. After being locked in there for about 7 minutes I continue and get to the Cafeteria.

I grab a pack of standard rations and sit down in the Unusually Crowed eating area.

I open the pack of Dried Water and Dried Noodles and Begin eating,

"Recruit? what are you doing here?" I hear a voice say

I turn to see Lieutenant Williams sitting down across from me.

"Lieutenant. I was told by Corporal Mark to come here and not report back until 2 o clock" I answered

"Really?" Well they where certainly impressed with you're actions during the exercise then." Lieutenant Williams responds

"Sir?, Why are there so many people here?" I ask

"Alpha Squadron and Bravo Squadron are running security checks" he says.

I nod my head and keep eating

"What do you have planned until 14:00?" Steve asks me surprising me

"Well Nothing sir" I say quite confused

" How would you like to act as a temporally security personal until then?" he asks

" I got nothing better to do today but I am not sure how effective I would be as a security guard" I say

"you would do fine, With all these Alpha and Bravo People walking around I could use some extra help" He reply's to me

"Great" He says as he Reach's for something under the table

"here" he says as he hands me a Ti-128 Security Revolver

"This is a Security Revolver, it's the side arm that Sheriffs and Marshall's use."

"I thought you carried a TD-152 Pistol as your Side arm" I say as I put the Revolver in my Holster

"I do, I still have my Pistol on me, I just like to carry that with me as well because I know it's a reliable gun" Steve Answers

"Now head out to the Corridors and keep an eye for Suspicious Activity and Personal" He Orders.

"Yes sir, Before I go though I would like to ask who that guy is over there who is not wearing a Security or Recruit uniform, I have seen him a couple of days now and something didn't seem right about him." I say to Williams as I jester towards the Far window.

He turns and see the guy I am talking about, he looks for a minute then says "I don't know", He Grabs his Info Panel and turns on the Communicator.

"Officer Price Access the camera in the Mess Hall and See what you can find out about the guy standing by the Far right window." Steve looks at me and says Turn your Panel to number 1284.175

I do as he said and I hear a voice in my Ear piece

"Sir The Cameras are not picking up anybody over by the far right window" the voice says

"Alright Check the security cameras for problems" Steve says and shuts off his talk function

He looks at the guy and then says to me, "Come with me where going to go have a talk with that guy"

We get up and walk towards the window.

"Good Day Sir, Can I see your military badge" Steve asks him

"No" the guy says as he keeps looking out the window

"Sir we are Security, We need to see your Badge Now." Steve says to him this time a lot more Demanding

"No" the guy said once more

"Sir if you don't show us your badge right now I well take you in and hand you over to Dominion Homeland Security" Steve Threatens

"Alright, If you really need to see my Badge I well show you" the guy says and starts to reach for his Belt.

Steve Pulls his guns "Don't Move!, Shadow Take the Gun he was Reaching for"

I move forward some and grab the well hidden gun he was reaching for

Apparently we where making quite a scene as the Commander of Alpha Squadron Came up to us.

"Lieutenant what's going on here?" he asks,

"Looks like we have a Spy," Steve says not looking away from the other guy.

"Now that you mention it this guy is on the Suspected Specter List" The Alpha Squadron Commander says

"A specter huh" Steve says as he opens the communication line

"Officer Price Contact Dominion Ghost Forces and tell them we have a specter for them"  
Steve says

"Yes Sir" I hear come from my ear piece

"alright you walk, If you do anything Stupid we well Shoot you" Steve says

"You really think you can arrest me?" The Specter says.

"I said Walk!" Was Steve Response

The guy didn't budge

"Shadow if this guy doesn't move towards the door in 5 Seconds Shoot him" Steve Tells me still looking at the Spy

"5. 4. 3." Suddenly the Specter disappears and I see Steve get Slammed into the Ground and gets Knocked out by the force of the Slam

I Look around and I don't see anything. I start getting this weird feeling, I scan the Room and when I see the Door on the Far left Corner of the Room, the feeling intensifies and I Fire 2 shots at the door Surprisingly hitting the Specter and causing his Clock to fail,

I see him Run out the Door and I give chase, I access my Communicator

"The Specter is making a run for it in Corridor 2C, He is wounded, I am giving Chase. Lieutenant Steve is Down" I say as I Keep Running

"Understood, Sending Reinforcements" I hear the person I assume is Officer Price over the Radio

I Round the Corner to the Red room and stop, I was getting that feeling again, I scan the room and feel some sought of wind in front of me, I quickly Fire again twice. I hear a thump and The Specter appears on the ground not moving. I move forward slowly still holding Steve's Revolver in my hand. I kneel down and Check his vitals, They where Surprisingly weak but still there. I hear Movement behind me and I see 2 security officers coming down the Hallway with Gauss Riffles.

I holster the Revolver and one of the Marines addressees me

"You Alright?".

"I'm Fine" I say, "He's Still alive but barely." I say

"Understood, We Well Take him too a cell" The Second Officer says

"No!. Take him to the Medical Bay Now!." We Turn around to see Corporal Mark Behind us.

"Corporal!" we say and salute

"At Ease. Now get him to the Medical Bay!." The Corporal orders

"Yes Sir." One of the Security offers say, the 3 of us each Grab him and pick him up.

"Recruit They can do that. I need to talk too you"

I let go and hear the Marines Walk Away. After they couldn't hear him the Corporal starts talking.

"Recruit you did a fine job earlier. Tell me was something off about the situation, was someone acting weird, anything at all?" He questions

"Well Sir. He really didn't put up much of a fight, He could have knocked me out when he knocked out Lieutenant Williams, He also could have grabbed his Pistol and Taken it. The Room was full of Marines so maybe he was in a hurry to get away but it just doesn't seem right to me. I respond

"I see. You our Under Orders not to talk about this with anyone, this is a matter of high clearance in Dominion Security." he says to me.

"Yes sir." I respond

"The rest of training is cancelled for today." the Corporal says

"Yes sir."

The Corporal Walks away and I hear a voice behind me.

"You alright?"

I see Lieutenant Williams come up

"I'm fine. are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine." What happened? he asked

I told him about what happened after he was knocked out and he just stood there and nodded, After I finished my Story he Speaks

"Alright, This is of the highest security to the Dominion, Your training for today has been Cancelled I'm sure, Head back to the Armory Replace the Ammo in your gun and get back to Patrol, Report to me at 21:00 for your security report." Dismissed.

Hey Guys. I know I haven't posted in a while but you know Life. On another note I read through all of my Previous chapters and found many mistakes that I made In this story, lets see how many you can find. Please leave a review with how many Mistakes you found that I made in these 6 chapters. Also it turns out that if I keep writing the story as I am I well have to write a total of 1,457 Chapters so in future Chapters there well be time jumps to shorten the amount of chapters I Write.

Thanks for reading

Shadow of Darkness 78


	7. Chapter 7

Dominion Academy Chapter 7

My Influence is still at 0 with Blizzard so as I stated in Chapter 6 I do not own SC2 I only own the OCs

I woke up the Next morning with a Killer Headache. I have no Idea what I did the night before but whatever it was I am defiantly not doing it again. I glance at the clock in the room and can barely make out its 4:00, "That gives me one hour before training" I say to myself as I get out of bed and throw on my Suit. I decided to head to the medical bay to see if they could do anything about this headache. Normally I wouldn't bother to go to the Doctors for a simple headache but this headache was not a standard headache and it would have impaired my judgment if I didn't get it fixed. As I was approaching Sick Bay I noticed some Marines around the Entrance Surprisingly. I walked up to them and asked "What's going on here?"

"One of the recruits was having a bad reaction to Stimpeck. He's Mentally unstable right now and no one can enter the medical bay right now for there own safety." One of the Marines say to me.

"alright. Thanks" I say as I turn to walk away.

I forgot all about my headache as I thought about the marine I was talking with, He wasn't from the academy he was from Delta Squadron, I have no idea why they would being in Delta Squadron to watch over a Mentally insane Patient.

I decided not to drill on it and headed to the Armory for are shooting lessons today.

"Today we have a special guest with us. Agent Lucina Freedom from Ghost team Green. She has been sent to Evaluate your performance in the Accuracy and Leadership Departments." Corporal Mark says as he introduces her to the us. She was wearing a standard Ghost Suit and had Blue hair and Blue Eyes.

"Today we are starting with the Ti-127 Pistol, Recruit Shadow You well Start." He says.

I step forward look down the sights and fire. I repeat this about 5 more times and Got close to the center if not hit the center a few times. I holster my gun and I hear Agent Freedom speak. "Good accuracy but you take too long looking down your sight, Try it again but this time but quicker." I pull the Pistol again and Shoot again this time using less time then I did before and Got Slightly worse results then I did before. I Holster the Pistol again and Corporal mark tells Tom that's its his turn. The rest of the fired there Shots and got a simple Comment like work on your accuracy more. We then did the same thing with the Gauss Riffle.

Afterwards we all headed too the Simulation room to do a Leadership Activity, We where doing simulation 485.4, Defeat the Rebel Base too the North. I was assigned the Role of Mission Commander, Sean got Marine, Tom got Reaper.

"Begin Simulation!" Corporal Mark says as he and Agent Freedom enter the Watching area.

"Alright. The Base is apparently to the North, Tom Take a group of Reapers and Scout the Area, Be back in 20 minutes to give me your report.

"Yes sir." he says as he and the rest of the Reapers leave.

"Alright now the Rest of you, Set up Bunkers and Defenses we don't know what to expect." I say as I look at the Monitor in front of me Planning things out.

About 20 minutes later Toms group comes back in quite a hurry.

"What's the situation?" I ask

"Not good sir, We are surrounded by Protoss and Zerg Forces. We well have to go through them too get to the rebels.

"Understood" I say as I turn to the Map.

Tom Uploads his data into the Monitor giving me the position of the E kidding when he said we where Surronded, The bases where Right around us and behind us was a Cliff. I look at the map and study it for a minute.

"How many of you have Experience Flying a ship?" I ask everyone to there surprise.

"Well I do sir but not much." one of the Marines says.

"Alright, Anyone else?" I say

Everyone else stays quiet.

"Alright."

I type some stuff on my monitor and order the SCVs to make A Star Port.

Alright everyone here's how this is going to work Recruit Walker and I well fly a group of 16 Marines into the Rebels base, The rest of you well Remain here and Guard are Base.

we well Decide who is going on this mission and who is staying shortly. Recruit Walker I need to talk to you." I say to everyone

Recruit Walker Steps forward and I ask her about how much experience she had flying Medivacs, After hearing that she had 1 lesson on flying a Drop vessel I turned to making the Attack Team.

When the Medivacs where Ready I informed Everyone of what was going on. Tom was going to be in charge of the Base Defense well Sean was going to be leading the Small force of Marines.

We loaded up the Medivacs and I looked at the Control, a little nostalgic, Its been a while I said to myself as I hit the ignition and started Take off. Recruit Walker had no problems with take off and we started to the Rebel base going over the Chasm and bypassing the Zerg and Protoss bases.

I get on the Communicators and talk to the Entire Attack force, " alright Everyone we are going to rope the attack force down into the outskirts of the rebel base. We do not have the Experience necessary to properly use the MediGuns on the Front of are ships so try not to get hit.

I navigate us too the Drop Point. We lower the Ropes and the 16 Marines rope in. The Marines Caught the Rebels by Surprise and Took over the base relitivly quickly and destroyed it. "We killed the Base why isn't the Simulation over Sean asks me over comm. I was at a lost until A message came over from Tom. "Hostiles. Need Assistance immediately, where getting overrun"

"everyone in the Medivacs Now!" I command as I begin to activate the secondary systems.

After everyone Ropes in I Plot a course back to the Chasm and to the Base, After We get back in route I hit the Emergency Thrusters and leave the other team in the dust, Shortly Later we Arrive at are Base to find the situation Dier. The Frontal Bunkers where Destroyed, all of the Muraders where "Killed" And we had Severe "Losses" on the Marines and Reapers we left here.

I drop the Medivac Behind the Line and Run up too Tom.

"Whats the Situation?"

Zealots and Zerglings sir, They worked Togeather and destroyed the Frontal Bunkers, The only reason we are still alive is because the Planetary Fortress we built.

"Zealots and Zerglings?" I ask.

"correct, Alright all we need to do is Evacuate the Camp. Get more Scvs Making Medivacs. People can figure out how to fly them." I order

"yes sir" tom says as he Runs to the Mineral Field.

"Sean Get your Groups to the Front lines, Buy us time." I order

Alright I recon we need 2 more Medivacs to Evacuate. I think to myself.

"Zealots!" One of the Marines Yells and I look up to see 100 Zealots Approaching the Base.

"Stay Behind the Bunkers and the Planetary Fortress" I command and grab a Gauss Riffle.

70 seconds until the Ships are ready sir!" I hear someone yell.

I run to the Front Lines and Start Firing at the approaching Forces.

"Move everything you can to the Front Lines as a Barricade if they get in we are dead." I order.

The Factory and the Barracks get planted in front of the Bunkers.

The Zealots Charged and the Next Minute was Filled with Gun Fire, The Barracks Fell First Followed by the Factory. The Zealots had Unusually Strong Shields and where not taking many Losses.

"How much Longer!" I ask knowing we didn't have very much time left until we where Overrun

"30 Seconds!" Came back the Answer.  
I look ahead and can tell we had 15 seconds before we where Overrun.

"Fall Back!, Keep Firing!" I order

We start Pulling Back and the Bunkers Fall, The Marines inside Tried to Run but the Zealots moved Faster and "Killed" them

"Dang it!, Its been a nice Run." I Say as I see the Zealots Approaching.

They got Closer and Closer, I knew it was a matter of seconds I had to "Live". then we hear are "Life" saving Sound. Thrusters. We look up and see the other Medivac Arrived but instead of landing they fly past us and Dropped the Marines Down Behind the Enemy Line Confusing them. Gun Fire Erupted and some of the Zealots turned to Deal with the new Troops.

"Keep Fighting!" I order the Troops Around me.

"Sir the Medivac!" I hear someone Shout.

I turn to see it just finish.

"Fall Back, Get into the Medivac where getting out of here" I order.

We Run for the Ships. I jump into the Pilot Seat and take off, I noticed Recruit Walkers Medivac refilling with Troops. I watch my Sensor and notice the other Medivac wasn't moving, I get on the Communicator.

"It's the Gray Lever! Take off now are you guys are Dead!"

The Medivac Powers up and Takes off right before the Zealots destroyed it.

"Simulation Complete." the Computer says as the landscape disappears

All of the "Dead" Soldiers get off the ground and we all turn to look at the Corporal.

"Fine Job! I didn't think you guys could compete the Exercise. Go have Lunch. Report Back to me in 30 minutes at the gym. Dismissed!.

Alright Guys This is where I am going to stop.

Please like and review

Shadow of Darkness 78


	8. Chapter 8

Dominion Academy Chapter 8

-As Expected I do not own SC2 or Blizzard Entertainment, If I did you would be playing this instead of reading it

"May I have everyone's attention please" Corporal Mark said to the confused crowd

"Earlier today Dominion outer colony's where attacked by the Zerg Swarm, we tried to get as many people out as we could but the Zerg where just to aggressive that we pulled the fleet back to the core worlds," The Corporal began

"We have lost many great Marines this day do to not only the Zerg but the Protoss as well, the Protoss hit the same time the Zerg did, Are Marines fought bravely but where hopelessly outnumbered."

"In such a time we need to stand strong as a community, united we can defeat this threat and triumph over any obstacle, We must stay strong for all the Dominion casualties suffered today at the hands of these invaders as well as by our own hand." The Corporal continued.

"The Rebel Group Raynor's Raiders has also chosen this time to raise up, they attacked our Mining operation on the outer world Mar-Sara killing Dominion Forces and Civilians living there."

"Today has been a dreadful day in history but like everything else we well Survive, Are Military is the best in the Galaxy and thanks too these Soldiers we well not only survive but we well win this war!, And you Recruits well have the legacy of protecting what they fought for after all this is over," The Corporal Finished

"Can you believe 6 months ago we joined the Academy?" Tom said too me still in disbelief

"A lot has changed in 6 month" I say too him

"Definitely" Tom Reply's back.

I look over and see Sean was in more shock then any of us and hadn't said anything sense the Speech

"Sean you alright?" I asked

"My Family, they live in the Outer worlds" Sean says in a half sentence

"ohh, They said they got some Civilians out before they left" I say trying to cheer him up

"Yeah," came his only Reply

He blindly walked out of the room and into the hall ways

"I hope he well be alright" Tom says

"He well be at some point" I say

"Exactly, Everything well be alright in time, So why you standing there. you still have Training" Corporal Lee says to us

"Everyone!, Training is still on for today, meet me in the armory in 10 minutes Dismissed" Corporal Lee states and leaves the room

as we where walking out of the briefing area Tom says to me, "Training seriously still"

"I think they want us to know that death cant effect are duty" I say back

"yeah, well it would have been nice to give those people with family in the outer worlds time to recover" came Toms reply

"Unfortunately the military doesn't work like that" I say

Alright this is where I am going to stop

I wanted to get this chapter up so you guys would know the setting of the story, There well be references to HOTS and WOL in this story but not very many.

Anyway please leave Feed Back in the Comment section.

Thanks for reading

Shadow of Darkness 78


	9. Chapter 9

Dominion Academy Chapter 9

-I don't own Star Craft yet so the only thing I own is this story and all of the OCs currently in the story

"Where guarantying you a better future then you where destined for"

"Where guarantying you a better future then you where destined for"

"Where guarantying you a better future then you where destined for"

That sentence would not leave my mind, It was there the moment I woke up and It was still there along with a pretty bad headache.

"Reapers are used best to do Reconnaissance and for quick surprise attacks behind Enemy lines, Commanders well often even use them to take out Zealots and Zerglings when there are not much troops on the ground. As a Commander The Mission Comes First!,…"

Corporal Lee went on about today's Lecture about being a Commander, I was doing my best to concentrate but just couldn't focus on what he was saying.

"Recruit Shadow, What is the best usage for Vikings?" Corporal Lee asks me out of the blue

"Well Sir Vikings are best used for…"

I started as I realized I had no idea

"Thought so, Not paying attention huh Recruit"

I was about to answer and then out of no where I heard something in my head.

"Vikings are best used for Arial cover and for covering the Drops of Infantry from Medivacs" I Respond.

"Never Interrupt me Again Recruit!, Now Maybe you can learn some Respect when you take a nice Run around the Outside of this nice Facility!,

"Yes Sir!" I say as I start to get up

"Also take the Northern Exit it is the Least Crowed!" He says

"Yes Sir!" I say as I leave the room

…...

I finish my Run about 2 hours later and report to Corporal Mark for orders

"Reporting…for…Orders….Sir…" I say out of breath

"Sit down before you pass out." He says as he motions to a chair

I sit down and try to catch my breath

"Recruit you don't interrupt your superiors" Corporal Mark says

"Yes Sir!" I Respond

"Look Relax, Just saying your lucky that Corporal Lee was in a good mood today or you would probably be out there running the entire night" Corporal Mark responds

"I understand." I say

"Now what made you withhold the information if you knew the answer?" Corporal Mark asks

"I didn't think I knew the answer, It just popped in my head at that moment" I say

"I see, Well Report to Corporal Lee for Marauder Rocket training" He says

"Yes Sir!" I say

I get up and am about to leave when he Corporal Mark Says one last thing to me.

"This War is going to be Bloody, There well be many Causalities and There is a possibility of you recruits not being able to finish your training. Make the most of the Training you have, It might be the most Training you well get." He says

I stop and turn to him

"Sir do you think that Korhal well be invaded?" I ask

"The Odds are not likely of that happening, However we might lose a bunch of Marines in this war. Just make sure that you are Prepared for anything" He says to me

I nod and walk out of his office to the Armory.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As I walk in the Armory I walk up to Corporal Lee and Say. "Reporting for Orders Sir!"

He just looks at me and tosses me a Rocket Launcher.

"Take this and start Knocking down Targets" He says and turns away

"Yes Sir!" I say as I turn to the Targets,

I stand there for a minute and start looking for the Auto Aim function wondering how it was Activated

"Its Automatic, Just look at the Scope until it turns blue" One of the Recruits says to me as She Fires a Rocket

"Thanks" I reply as I look down the Sights and line it up with the Target, The Sight turns blue and I pull the Trigger causing… Nothing…

I look at my Rocket Launcher with Confusion.

"You're Hopeless with these things" Tom says seeing my trouble,

I look at him Confused and he just Sighs and Loads a Rocket into the Launcher for me.

"Thanks" I whisper to him and Look down the sights, and Pull the Trigger.

After 7 Failed Attempts of Forgetting to Turn off the Safety and Jamming it, along with other Problems I finally fire a rocket straight into the wall missing the target…

…Corporal Lee relived us all to sleep for the night. I slept well until I heard a noise in the Vents.

The noise woke me up but no one else, Thinking it was probably nothing I try to go back to sleep but I hear it again. Finally deciding to investigate it I get up and get into my Uniform as well as Grab the Emergency pistol from the Cabin just in case,

I walk in the direction that I think I heard the noise come from and end up walking right into the Armory. Corporal Mark was there again and heard me enter the Armory.

"Recruit, You alright?" He asks

"Yes Sir!, I was just Investigating the Noise I heard in the Vent? I think it came from here? Did you hear it?" I ask him

"Noise? No, You could hear a Pin Drop in here. Your Imaging it" He Responds

"Yes Sir!" I say

I turn to leave and I hear the noise from the Vent again, A lot louder.

I turn back around and Corporal Mark had heard it as well.

He looks at the Vent then turns to me and says.

"You Armed?"

"Yes Sir!, Why?" I ask

"Good, Your going to need that Pistol" He says as he Grabs a Gauss rifle from a Pile

Suddenly 4 Zerglings come out of the Vent and Charge at us

I grab the Pistol from my Holster and Fire Hitting one of the 4.

Corporal Mark took down 2 with his Gauss rifle. The 4th Zergling ran Straight At me,

I quickly fire again and hit it but not in a fatal place, It jumps at me knocking me on the floor and Starts to Attack me. I hear more Gunfire and the Zergling falls limp on me, I push it off and quickly get up off the floor and grab the Pistol that fell out of my hand.

"You alright?" Corporal Mark asks.

"I'm Fine, How did Zerglings get in here?" I ask

"I'm not certain but for now Report to the Medical Bay, And Recruit, This Event is classified" Corporal Mark Orders

"Yes Sir." I say as I Holster the Pistol and walk to the Medical bay.


	10. Chapter 10

Dominion Academy Chapter 10

-I do not own Star Craft all rights to Star Craft are owned by Blizzard, I only own the story and the OCs in the story

After being released from Sick Bay I was summoned to the security office by Lieutenant Williams and Corporal Mark, I arrived at the security office and was told to sit down.

"What's is this about sir?" I ask Corporal Mark

"We have some questions about the Zergling Breach" Corporal Mark explains

"Yes Sir, How can I help?" I ask

"Before the Zerglings broke out you came in to the Armory and said you heard a noise in the Vents, That's not Possible with the distance and any noise you would have heard Corporal Mark would have heard which he didn't, Also you came in carrying a pistol like you where expecting something to happen, care to explain?" Lieutenant Williams interrogates.

"Well Sir, I can't explain it, I heard a noise and I just had a feeling that I should take the pistol with me", I say to him not expecting him to believe me.

"I am sure you know how bad that story sounds, I want to believe you but right now you are the only suspect." Lieutenant Williams says to me

"I understand" I say as I knew what was about to understand

"Maybe his story is not as unlikely as we think" Corporal Mark say well he looks at a computer monitor

"You found something?" The Lieutenant asks,

"Come take a look at this monitor, I had the Medical Lab send me the results of his medical scan" the Corporal says too Lieutenant Williams

He walks over to the monitor and the shock on his face was clearly visible.

"That can't be right, the levels where 10 times lower when the first medical scam was done" Lieutenant Williams says to the Corporal,

"Perhaps we should talk to Ghost Team Green" The Corporal thinks out loud

" Recruit, go to your chambers and change your uniform, also on your way there reload that pistol and put it back where you got it" Corporal Mark Orders

"Yes Sir!" I say as I get up and walk out of the room.

I get to my dorm and reload the pistol and put it back in the emergency area, I change my uniform and I walk to the Mess Hall, on the way there I hear a voice in my head, "Shadow…". something was kind of different about this voice.

"Careful who you trust.." The voice says and says dies away.

I continue my trek in deep thought and enter the cafeteria, when I set foot in there I suddenly get bombard by voices in my head.

"Seriously, What is this guy doing he is soo…"

"Really, no way congratulations…."

"No one thinks so your such a…",

Suddenly the voices are gone and I am left with a headache.

I walk over to the table I see Sean sitting at and sit down across from him,

"Hey dude! did you hear the news?" Sean asks when he sees me sit down.

"No what happened?" I ask

He nodded his head to the right where I see Tom and one of the medics eating lunch with each other smiling and laughing,

"Good for him." I say

"Apparently he met here…." Sean says but gets garbled by those strange voices in my head,

The voices only stay for a second but its enough to concern me.

'What is happening to me' I think to myself

-This is where I am ending this chapter.

Please leave feedback, I always like to find ways I can inprove

Shadow of Darkness 78


End file.
